fractured_earthfandomcom-20200214-history
Vrudel
Vrudel Vrudel is a kingdom that borders both the bay of Tira and Thelia to the east, and Sotus to the north. It is ruled by a king who seeks power and territory, as it was decreed by his deity. Upon learning of the appearance of the legendary island of Tira, he invaded Sotus seeking the power he needed to claim the island before their rivals Thelia. The kingdom is locked in what appears to be a neverending conflict with their neighbor for control of the sacred island. It's cities are in bad condition, and quality of life is poor due to the king's army treating cities as their playground, and the high crime rate which the local government does nothing about. The kingdom suffers from the lack of agricultural prosperity, as it's crop season is very short and a taxing job to maintain. However, after conquering Sotus, new goods have been brought in, and the kingdom is gearing to become a machine of industry. Vrudel ultimately seeks to take the prosporous habitat away from it's neighbors, and reach success as a kingdom. Vrudel is unaware of "The Fracture", and has not come into formal contact with any other fractures as of yet. It believes "Null Space" to simple be water corrupted by the rage of their deity, and their people do not have the strength needed to cross it, as the Shusal Fracture borders a magical fracture to the west, whos laws of physics defy those found in Vrudel. Current residence of Gianor. Sotus Although it has not been absorbed, Sotus is currently under the control of Vrudel. Any of its habitants that have bee found are forced to work for Vrudel, either by farming, mining, or military services. All resources and profits go to Vrudel. Birthplace of Gianor. RP Area Deep inland on the continent of Vrudel, in a city close to it's capital, Gianor and his squad members were sresting in their barracks waiting for further instructions from their higher ups. The gang never spent much time outside of their barracks, pardon the occasional assignment, so they dedicated themselves to become the greatest squad Vrudel had seen in order to escape living in the shadow of their rival squad, who had much favor with the king. Gianor squad was reduced from conquering land to performing missions that were so simple, any man who could pick up a sword could accomplish. It was tiring, but like the rest of his life, he accepted it as his fate. One day while training, three of his squad members; Gazzak, Gomer, and Bathys discussed what possible lands and treasures could lay beyond the Null Space they referred to as the western sea. Against the advice of Reynard, their advisor, they escaped from their barracks and headed for the sea hoping to claim new treasures. Gianor once again accepted their fate as part of destity (besides the fact he despised these three and their frequent bafoonery), and turned a cold shoulder, until his squad was ordered by their general Orridyon to chase after them, after they were decreed defectors from the Vrudelian army that must be swiftly punished. Reluctantly, Gianor hopped in a caravan, and started making his way to the eastern sea. Meanwhile, at the border of Null Space, the entity known as Khamael emerged - simply walking up and surfacing from the sea, soaking wet and bloody furious. "That's the last time I explore the Fractures without a map..." He grumbled to himself, having arrived at roughly the same time the caravan did. Spotting the group, he let out a sigh. "And the locals are here..." A small aura of power enveloped him, evaporating the excess water and smoothing out his outfit. The caravan stopped as the horses resisted moving towords this "Khamael" being any further. They broke free from their ties and started to run away as far as they could. Gianor noticed the strange feel Khamael emitted. His attire was nothing he had ever seen before, even in comparison so the rich robes of Thelia. He slowly approached the being in complete silence, until they were standing face to face. The first contact between a Vrudelian and a member of a neighboring fracture had occured , and it started with a stare-off that didn't seem to be breaking anytime soon. Khamael arched a single eyebrow, the corners of his mouth twitching upwards in an amused smile as he leaned against a nearby tree. After a moment of silence, he spoke up. "Is this how you greet all strangers?" Gianor squinted harshly at the cocky attitude of the mysterious person, before replying "Usually not, but I can tell you are no ordinary stranger." "Oh? Is it that obvious, Gianor?" He spoke, brushing out a few remaining creases in his outfit, leaving it perfectly-kept. The faint aura - seemingly magic, though it seemed...off somehow, likely because it was from another Fracture - vanished. "Quite. Even moreso when you know my name, even though I've never met you before." Gianor said, unwavering from his stance. "I suppose you could say I do that sometimes." Khamael's amused expression shifted into a smirk, his eyes examining Gianor. His stance, his build, likely analyzing how dangerous he would be in combat. "I suppose I should introduce myself. Khamael. Just Khamael, mind you." "I would introduce myself, but it seems you've taken the honor of doing that for me." Turning back to see the coach of his caravan cowering behind a tree, and his horses nowhere to be found, Gianor lets out a sigh. "It looks like I've nowhere to go for the time being, and the fools headed to the eastern sea have probably already died by now." "What, from Null Space or on the way?" Khamael asked, tilting his head in curiosity. Might as well learn everything I can, he thinks to himself. Khamaels statement certainly caught Gianor off guard and raised a brow or two. "I'm not exactly sure what this 'null space' is, but three defectors were heading to the eastern sea, in hopes of crossing it to find treasures. The fools. They know those waters are perilous, yet they still attempt to cross the deadly tides. They've most likely already been swallowed by it's power." "So Null Space, then." Khamael replies, amused. "It's what you people call the sea. It separates the many worlds, the Fractures. But nevermind that. So you were here to find them? I can safely say that I didn't encounter anyone while coming here." "As I was ordered to by my commander, yes. Those three are defectors from the kingdom of Vrudel, and are ordered back to the capital for their punishment. I was sent out here to capture them, as is all I'm good for anymore in the kings eyes." Gianor says with a hateful expression on his face. "Perhaps it is time for a few new options, then?" Khamael retains his amused look. "If you don't approve of what your king is doing...well..." He shrugs. "There's always plenty of options. I might even be capable of helping." "I have no intent of taking initiative in any sort of coup. If the king is meant to be overthrown, it will happen without my interference. If I become involved in it, so be it. I will not do what fate hasn't lead me to, I learned that lesson the hard way years ago..." Gianor stares at the ground for a moment. "Really, now?" Khamael spoke up again, "Sounds like the coward's way out, if you ask me. Got something wrong with the system, and you're not trying to fix it? You're just gonna sit back and let it happen?" Gianor looks to the sky. "I'm but a pawn in a world full of kings, Khamael. I can't run from whatever life hands me anymore, I must face it, knowing that this is the life given to me. If I die performing a simple task such as putting out a fire, or taming wild dogs, then that is how I was meant to go. I will not interject my flame being snuffed out by whatever breeze decides to blow it away. After all, I was born into this mess. It was never meant for me to be the bigshot." He stared at Khamael. "You can call such a view on life cowardice, but I call it amenable." "Well, I suppose that's fair enough." Khamael said with an indifferent shrug. "I suppose you could say I have my sights set on something much greater than simply...shall we say, going with the wind? I'd rather go against it." "I've no idea who you are, or where you came from, so I won't judge your decision." Gianor adops a puzzled look on his face after a few moments of pondering. "You mentioned something earlier about 'fractures' and 'null space', I ask that you explain." "It's not really that hard to explain. Something broke the universe and a whole bunch of different worlds merged. Each section's called a Fracture, and the division is known as Null Space." Khamael replied, almost sounding bored. "So then you've come from a parallel world? I then ask, is our situation here better or worse than your reality?" Gianor asks. Khamael shrugs. "There's a bunch of parallel worlds, and I'm not going anywhere near my original one. This place does have the problem of being completely surrounded by Null Space, though..." "Is that nescessarily a bad thing?" Gianot says in an inquisitive tone. "I'm more than sure in one of these "fractures" lies a kingdom of sorts that seeks only domination." Category:Locations Category:Earth Category:The Shusal Fracture Category:RP Areas